1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support assembly, and more particularly to a roaster support assembly that can be easily folded and positioned.
2. Description of Related Art
A roaster, for example, usually has multiple legs securely mounted onto a bottom of the roaster to make the roaster has a height for an easy operation during roasting food. Consequently, the conventional roaster will occupy a great room when being stored such that some roster manufactures provide a pivot structure between the roaster and the legs for folding the legs. However, the roaster may be toppled down and the burning charcoal may hurt the operator when the leg is kicked and folded. It is very dangerous.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional legs that are provided to support a roaster.